Traditional display devices such as liquid crystal displays require the data be continuously provided to them in a manner that refreshes the image on the display. For a single display containing multiple picture elements or pixels or pels, the refreshing is accomplished by providing a stream of data to the display where each invidual data element represents the state of a pel. In liquid crystal displays, this series of data represents consecutive series of lines on the display. Typical scheme for refreshing a liquid crystal display is disclosed in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin entitled "Liquid Crystal Display System" by J. C. Elliott in Vol. 16, No. 4, page 1087 (September, 1973). In a corresponding patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,834 discloses a liquid crystal display system that provides data to two liquid crystal display panels. The panels include liquid crystal display elements which are composed of segments.